Music in Time
by incurableinsanity
Summary: One-Shot. Boys' Love. 5927. It had been so long since he thought of their past, their moments in time brought back by the music played tonight. Tsuna cherished each memory, each thing that brought him closer to the bomber beside him.


_"Music in Time"_

_**Setting:**__ KHR, adult life  
__**Pairing:**__ 5927, mentions of 6996, 1120, 3387, and 8018  
__**Rating: **__M  
__**Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, smut, fluff everywhere, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ I'm not adept in music or its terminology, so if I use any incorrectly here then I apologize now. The inspiration for this fic first came from Gokudera's theme, which I believe is called Hurricane Bomb, and it reminds me of music that you dance the tango to, and then the fic turned into this._

* * *

His hand clasped against the shorter's hand, and the other found solace on the hip of his lover. Melted caramel eyes stared at him half-lidded, a warm smile gracing the soft, pink lips of his lover as a hand found purchase on his lean shoulder. The interlude piece ended, and the sextet dived into the exposition of the next piece.

With a startling quickness, he took the lead, his lover following him flawlessly, matching him step for step in the Tango. Their bodies pressed so close, the space between nearly nonexistent, that all could see the love between him and his beloved brunette.

No one would care; this was a private wedding, only with the closest of the Vongola members and a few from the Shimon and Chiavarone, and they all knew. It was not theirs, but the two mist guardians who finally tied the knot. Neither wished for the publicity and the stupidity of holding up appearances for outsiders, and thus this wedding came to be.

* * *

_"G-Gokudera-kun, do you mind if I tell you something?" Sixteen-year old Tsuna fidgeted with hands, sitting on the couch in the living room of Gokudera's small apartment.  
_

_"Sure, you can tell me anything, Tenth!" Gokudera smiled, sitting beside the other and leaning back against the worn leather. _

_"R-right, uh," Tsuna paused, as if to gather his thoughts, but then looked down at his lap. "Uh, never mind. Forget I said anything."_

_"Tenth?" Hayato furrowed his brow when the brunette flushed pink, and impulsively grabbed his wrist. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_Tsuna stared at him, shocked at the serious face his storm guardian bore. He glanced down once more at his lap, flushing a darker shade of pink, and looked directly into the emerald eyes of the other. Taking a deep breath, he said seriously, "Gokudera-kun, I love you."_

_The silverette froze. His mind shut off for at least a few seconds after processing the statement. After what seemed like eternity, he opened his mouth, elicited a small noise instead of what he wanted to say and then shut it. By then, his face had burst into red shades, way darker than the colors decorating the brunette's cheeks. _

_"Look, its okay if you don't feel the same way," Tsuna smiled (fake...thats fake, Gokudera's mind told him), "Don't feel guilty about it. I just...had to say it, okay? You can forget about it and-"_

_"No!" The storm guardian shouted, surprising both Tsuna and himself. He bit his lip, gathering his thoughts for a brief moment. "I...feel the same way."_

_"Gokudera-kun, you only see me as the Tenth, so you are misjudging your feelings, but its okay-"_

_"No," Gokudera reiterated firmly, determination set in his mind. "No, I feel the same way. Not because you are the Tenth. Its because you...are Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna breathed. Hayato had said his name. His actual name. Not Tenth. Not Decimo. Just Tsuna. The brunette smiled warmly, pulling the other closer and wrapping his arms around him. Hayato tensed for a brief moment, but returned the gesture as he relaxed into the arms. All was right._

* * *

He let his lover twirl away for a brief moment, pulling him back firmly and resuming their position. He took steps forward, his partner matching them all, following the leg sweeps and kicks as they danced. The music crashed into the crescendo and they picked up their intensity. He leaned forward, dipping his brunette, who's back could have broken in half if he was a lesser man with the angle he was at.

The two were vaguely aware of the other couples on the floor, but still kept their eyes locked onto each other. His lover's eyes and smile were almost teasing, as if to say that if he had a rose, it would be in his mouth. He smirked at that thought, bringing the other back up, and continuing the quick, intense yet elegant movements across the waxed hardwood floor.

Their breathing intensified, yet they still stayed in unison, locked in their own world.

* * *

_Eighteen-year old Tsuna's hands gripped silver locks in the heated kiss. Hayato's tongue delved into the hot, wet cavern of his lover, mapping out every ridge and dip of the space. His hands roamed over the bare, lithe chest, finding purchase on the hips bones which jutted out of the lean frame of the brunette. Tsuna moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips into Gokudera's, effectively eliciting a deep moan and rubbing their already exposed erections together. One of Gokudera's hands disappeared for a moment as he pulled away and trailed kisses down Tsuna's neck, collarbone, and chest. Tsuna listened to the sound of a drawer opening and closing, and let Hayato pull away to open the bottle._

_"Hayato...hurry," He murmured in a husky burr, to which his lover shivered visibly and hurried his motions. Gokudera placed one lubed finger at Tsuna's entrance, pushing in with one smooth motion. Tsuna arched his back at the contact, pulling the silverette closer to kiss. Their tongues meshed once more as another finger penetrated him, and he inhaled sharply. Hayato stretched him expertly, waiting for him to be good enough and then pulled his fingers back. The brunette whined softly at the loss of the feeling, but it was quickly replaced when his lover's hard on was placed instead. He placed his legs over the other's shoulders, ankles digging into the shoulder blades, just enough to tell him to get a move on._

_The storm guardian pushed in fully with one complete movement, and Tsuna moaned once more. He panted and murmured Hayato's name along with commands of 'harder' and 'faster' and 'yes.' Gokudera complied to each request like he always did, pushing Tsuna to the edge of his limits with each hit to his prostate. Eventually, Tsuna shouted something incoherent as his vision was filled with white. He brought himself back a moment later, feeling his lover climax just after he did. The two breathed heavily as Hayato pulled out and collapsed next to Tsuna and pulled him close. The two bathed in the afterglow of endorphins in their systems, tired and content._

* * *

The tempo slowed, as did their movements. He still lead them with practiced steps, priding himself in the fact that his lover had not faltered or took a misstep once because he was the one who taught the brunette in the first place.

Their lips brushed against one another once, then twice. His half-lidded gaze met with his lover's emotion-filled expression, able to say just the right thing without any words at all. He responded with a look of his own, and the two shared a secret, silent conversation as they continued to dip and lift without the slightest hesitance.

The music was coming to its conclusion.

* * *

_"Hayato, hold her for a second," Twenty-two year old Tsuna passed off a baby no older than eleven months to the silverette. "Just like that, support her head. I'll be back shortly!"_

_"Eh, but Tenth!" Hayato protested, but did not move, in fear of dropping the child (and even forgetting to call Tsuna by his name). He stood, tense, as his lover walked out the office door, in search of Ryohei or something. He looked down at the child, Yamamoto's adopted child with Hibari (Tsuna was asked to babysit when the two were to leave for a mission). He still had no idea how Yamamoto roped the skylark into it, or how they made it even possible (how many strings did Hibari have to pull...?). The baby gurgled, catching his attention. He stood as still as possible, frowning uncertainly as the baby reached up. He shifted cautiously, bringing the girl closer, and watched as she grabbed one of his silver locks in curiosity. He blinked and had to immediately follow her hand, lest he get his hair pulled out painfully. _

_She tugged on the hair for a few more minutes before finally letting go, to his relief, and babbled as she reached her hand out again. Hayato tilted his head in slight confusion, carefully taking one of his hands out from under her and offering it. She held onto his index finger almost spontaneously with both of her tiny, chubby hands. He couldn't help but smile when she began to laugh happily. He subconsciously relaxed at this, rocking her gently as she firmly held onto his finger and held it close. _

_"I knew you could do it," Tsuna said softly, completely startling him. He turned, seeing Tsuna smile at him. _

_"Eh, ah," Gokudera stumbled for his words for a brief moment before replying, "I guess I can, yeah." _

_"Good. Yamamoto will be happy to know that you've gotten over your fear of holding his child."_

_"You forced her onto me," Hayato stated, and Tsuna laughed and took the baby girl back into his arms. "What if I dropped her?"_

_"You didn't. I knew you wouldn't," Tsuna smiled again, giving a quick peck on the other's lips. "You'd be a great father."_

_"...Tsuna," Hayato frowned uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he could handle such a thing. And wasn't Tsuna implying..._

_"I know. Relax, Hayato," Tsuna cut him off, like he knew what the storm guardian was automatically thinking in his head, and smiled gently. "I'd rather be an uncle anyway."_

* * *

The piece came to its abrupt end, and so did their movements. The stood perfectly still in their positions for just a moment, catching their breath. Soon, they relaxed, dropping their hold, but he just placed his hands around his lover's waist.

"Hayato," His lover whispered with a small smile.

"You danced perfectly, Tsuna," Hayato smiled in return, tightening his hold.

"I had a good teacher," Tsuna returned the gesture, placing his arms around Hayato's waist. "We should dance more often."

"Shall we continue into the next piece then?" Gokudera offered.

"Of course," Tsuna nodded, and the two resumed their previous hold as the next piece began, a sonata. Hayato led once more, leading his beloved brunette in a simple box step, slowly rotating them across their small space. With the slower movement, they could both take in the surrounding scene. Mukuro and Chrome were dancing the waltz at the center of the dance floor, their hands clasped firmly together. Chrome's hair cascaded down onto her shoulders, her strapless white gown falling seamlessly on her petite figure and ending just passed her knees. Mukuro's long hair was tied up higher than usual, and his tuxedo fit him perfectly. The newly wed couple smiled at each other, portraying their feelings with just a small facial expression.

Bianchi was off to the side, thankfully staying away from the food, chatting with Dino about something. The guardians were mostly at the tables, talking to the Shimon family. Julie and Adelheid were on the dance floor, dancing somewhat gracefully, though Adelheid was stumbling every few minutes as she blushed embarrassingly and Julie took it all in stride. Hana and a surprisingly quiet Ryohei slow danced in their own corner of the floor. Yamamoto was at a table in the corner, Hibari next to him and their hands were no doubt interlocked underneath the table. Their little girl, now two years old, sat in Hibari's lap, astonishingly, her wavy black hair falling down to her shoulders and her blue doe eyes taking in the scene before her.

* * *

_"Tsuna, will you stay with me forever?" Twenty-three-year old Hayato knelt down onto one knee, holding up the purple velvet box in his right hand, staring up at Tsuna. Tsuna, for his part, gaped in shock. He flushed a dark pink color, looking down at Hayato. As he struggled for his answer, Hayato watched him, nervous and slightly apprehensive. _

_"Of course I will," Tsuna finally smiled broadly, pulling up his lover and kissing him. Even if Italy did not recognize same sex relationships, they could still bind themselves together anyway. Hayato smiled, relieved, and took the platinum band from the box and shakily slipped it onto Tsuna's left ring finger. The inside of the ring had read 'love is forever, and so are we' in Italian, and Tsuna loved it. He took the second ring from the box and placed it onto Hayato's left ring finger, and then kissed the silverette gently. _

_"I love you, Tsuna, now and forever," Hayato breathed against his lips._

_"I love you as well, Hayato, now and forever," Tsuna whispered and kissed him once more._

* * *

As the piece came to its slow end, Gokudera turned when his shoulder was tapped on. Mukuro stood with his arm around Chrome's waist. Chrome smiled at the two of them.

"Congratulations to you both," Tsuna smiled, holding Hayato's hand in his own.

"Kufufu, thank you, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smiled, for once not in an eerie manner. He then looked to Hayato and said, "you promised us something as a wedding gift, remember?"

"Right," Gokudera sighed, "Just give me moment, alright?"

"Take your time," Chrome stated, and led her husband off.

"What did you promise?" Tsuna asked curiously as he followed his lover behind a curtain. The curtain had been covering something akin to a small raised platform the whole night, and now Tsuna could see why. The small platform had a white grand piano sitting on it, perfectly polished and ready for use. Gokudera smiled at him, and then sat at the bench, patting the spot next to him. "Won't I get in the way?"

"You're never in my way, Tsuna," Hayato told him softly as he raised the cover for the keys. The brunette sat beside him with a warm smile, keeping his hands on his lap.

"You're playing for a whole audience..." Tsuna murmured, slightly surprised.

"I'm finally taking your advice."

* * *

_Tsuna, age seventeen, wandered through the halls of the Vongola Mansion, as the guardians were here for a training lesson. He was looking for his lover, when the faint sounds of music began to fill his ears. It was melancholic; it felt as if every sad emotion possible was being poured into it. Forgetting his original purpose, Tsuna followed the drift of music, until he found the source. The door was cracked, but it was enough to see, and Tsuna had to hold back a gasp._

_It was Gokudera. _

_He was playing, off in his own world at the black baby grand piano. The sunlight streaming just barely through the curtains gave him almost a soft glow. His emerald eyes were glassy, unshed tears wanting to yet not spilling down his cheeks. _

_Carefully as he could, Tsuna was able to silently open the door enough to slip in and then close it shut without alarming the other. He let Hayato continue to play in his trance like state, and took to sitting down in an armchair not too far off. He leaned back, closing his eyes, letting the notes wash over him. He wasn't sure how long the piece really was, but he opened his eyes once it was over. Hayato was staring down at the ebony and ivory keys, a hand hovering over them, as if he wanted to continue yet couldn't because of some invisible force. _

_"Thank you for waiting," He eventually said, so quiet that it startled the brunette. Tsuna then smiled, however, and got up to move closer. _

_"I didn't want to interrupt," He explained softly, wrapping his arms around the other, and resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. "It was beautiful."_

_"It was an impromptu," Hayato said, and though Tsuna had no idea what that was, he did not ask. "I think of one every year in my head, tapping it out on surfaces, but this is the first time I've actually done it on piano."_

_"It's for her, isn't it?" Tsuna didn't need to specify who 'her' was, but the silverette got the point and nodded. "I'm sure she's happy you've decided to use a piano."_

_"I'm rusty. I haven't touched one...since then." _

_"It was beautiful regardless, Hayato. You should play more often," The soon to be Decimo suggested, careful not to notice the tears that still threatened to fall from Gokudera's shining eyes._

_"I...I don't know if I can-"_

_"She'd be happier, I would think. She's the one who taught you, after all," Tsuna smiled warmly, "If you can't play in front of anyone else just yet, then just play in front of me."_

_"O-okay," Hayato said after a long moment, shutting his eyes. "Tsuna..." _I miss her.

_"I know," was all the brunette said, tightening his embrace as his lover began to cry. "I know."_

* * *

"Well...I'll be playing behind the curtain anyway," Hayato mumbled, a red flush on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Its the fact that you're doing this that counts," Tsuna smiled, placing a reassuring hand on the silverette's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," His lover nodded absently, leaning into the touch. His eyes half-lidded, his hands placed themselves over the keys as a bit of nervousness settled into his chest. His heart beat quickened, and he took a deep breath.

He pressed the first keys.

From there, the movement of his hands flowed languidly, his posture relaxed, and he exhaled slowly. His body moved with his hands, but Tsuna never got in the way, and the brunette was content with letting the other play in silence. The music filled the entire room, quieting the conversations between the guests, and Tsuna took the chance to peek out an opening in the curtains.

Mukuro danced across the floor with Chrome, slowly and elegantly, no hurry in their steps. Yamamoto was holding his adopted daughter's hands, leaning down and smiling at her as she danced with him with the largest grin on her face. Tsuna couldn't help but blink when he spotted Hibari waltz over to the two, picking up the girl and holding her as Yamamoto took his free hand, and the two slowly moved in step. Ryohei and Hana were taking slow, graceful steps Tsuna didn't know the boxer could make, arms wrapped around each other as they smiled and talked softly to themselves. Adelheid was moving in time with Julie, no longer blushing a deep red from embarrassment, but rather shyness; he only smiled at her in return.

Tsuna smiled, looking back to his lover, who sported a warm smile as he continued the slow piece. His eyes had slipped shut at some point, just listening in time to the music played, a wider, gentle smile lacing his lips. It had been so long since he thought of their past, their moments in time brought back by the music played tonight. Tsuna cherished each memory, each thing that brought him closer to the bomber beside him. As the piece came to its end, Hayato let out a deep breath, and turned to look lovingly at Tsuna.

"What did you think?" He asked quietly, over the sounds of clapping from the rest of the room. He looked slightly nervous, so Tsuna smiled brightly and kissed him gently as he said,

"It was beautiful, Hayato, just like you."

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_I don't even know what happened to my plot. This turned into a short, tango fic into a memory reliving fluff thing. What?_

_Ah, in case you didn't know, 1120 is Julie and Adelheid, and 3387 is Ryohei and Hana. _

_Penny for your review?_


End file.
